In recent years, Yale University has demonstrated a strong commitment to enhancing the education and training of students in science and medicine. Based on this institutional interest and the need to expand on existing programs, the School of Medicine requests funding for New Haven high school teachers and students to participate in a biomedical research training program, the START Program at Yale. The revised application for the START Program draws upon the knowledge and insights gained by the School of Medicine through various partnerships and programs with the New Haven Public School System by differentiating the 8 week program into two Modules: a 2 week research foundations module and a 6 week research module, which emphasizes specific hands-on learning goals. In addition to the research projects all trainees complete, teacher trainees will develop district-wide curriculum resources based on their research. The Program provides excellent enrichment activities for START trainees individually and in conjunction with other summer programs existing at the School of Medicine. This energetic atmosphere including approximately 135 undergraduates, 80 medical students and a dedicated group of faculty. The new application also addresses the comments of the Review Panel by redefining and expanding assessment procedures and establishing a comprehensive database of all START trainees. START teacher and student trainees are recruited through existing relationships with New Haven high schools and are chosen on the basis of their interests and experiences as demonstrated through a formal application process. Yale faculty mentors are chosen on the basis of the commitment to and skill in teaching and training. Particular care will be given to ensure that all START trainees participate in the numerous science education programs offered at Yale during the Academic year. Administered by the Office of Multicultural Affairs at the School of Medicine, the START Program utilizes the extensive relationships the office maintains with various members of the Yale and New Haven communities active in disadvantaged minority students.